pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolutionary Stones
Evolutionary Stones are crystals with the power of a certain element that can instantly evolve certain Pokémon they are used on. There are currently ten known types of these stones. There are a handful of other stones related to evolution. *An Everstone prevents the Pokémon that holds it from evolving. *The Sun Shard and Moon Shard (found in Pokémon XD only) simulate the effects of Day and Night, which allows a happy Eevee to evolve into Espeon or Umbreon. *When a Slowpoke or Poliwhirl holds the King's Rock and is traded, it will evolve into Slowking or Politoed, respectively. *When a Happiny holds an Oval Stone and levels up, it will evolve into Chansey. *When a specific Mega Stone is held by the Pokémon and a Key Stone is owned by the trainer, certain Pokémon can Mega Evolve. List of Evolutionary Stones Water Stone ]] A Water Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation I. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is blue in appearance, with a bubble insignia inside of it. It evolves: * Poliwhirl into Poliwrath * Shellder into Cloyster * Staryu into Starmie * Eevee into Vaporeon * Lombre into Ludicolo * Panpour into Simipour Thunder Stone A Thunder Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation I. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is green in appearance, with a thunderbolt insignia inside of it. It evolves: * Eevee into Jolteon * Pikachu into Raichu * Eelektrik into Eelektross * Charjabug into Vikavolt Fire Stone A Fire Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation I. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is yellow in appearance, with a fire insignia inside of it. It evolves: * Eevee into Flareon * Vulpix into Ninetales * Growlithe into Arcanine * Pansear into Simisear Leaf Stone A Leaf Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation I. It is a green elliptical-shape stone on which the shape of a leaf is engraved. It evolves: * Gloom into Vileplume * Weepinbell into Victreebel * Exeggcute into Exeggutor * Eevee into Leafeon * Nuzleaf into Shiftry * Pansage into Simisage * Exeggcute into Alolan Exeggutor Moon Stone A Moon Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation I. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is grey in appearance, looks somewhat like a moon rock, and usually makes Fairy-group Pokémon evolve. It evolves: * Nidorina into Nidoqueen * Nidorino into Nidoking * Clefairy into Clefable * Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff * Skitty into Delcatty * Munna into Musharna Sun Stone A Sun Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation II. It is orange in appearance, shaped like the sun, and usually makes plant Pokémon with some connection to the sun evolve. It evolves: * Gloom into Bellossom * Sunkern into Sunflora * Cottonee into Whimsicott * Petilil into Lilligant * Helioptile into Heliolisk Dawn Stone A Dawn Stone is a peculiar stone introduced in Generation IV that will only evolve Pokémon of a determinate gender. It is a round stone, sky blue in appearance, and actually looks similar to an sunburst-cut opal. It evolves: *A female Snorunt into Froslass *A male Kirlia into Gallade Dusk Stone A Dusk Stone is peculiar stone introduced in Generation IV that will evolve certain Pokémon associated with nighttime. It is a purplish-black, irregularly-shaped stone with a dark center. It evolves: * Misdreavus into Mismagius * Murkrow into Honchkrow * Lampent into Chandelure * Doublade into Aegislash Shiny Stone A Shiny Stone is a special elemental stone introduced in Generation IV which only evolves certain Fairy-Group Pokémon. It is an elliptical-shaped stone that is transparent in appearance, with a ball of light inside of it. It evolves: * Roselia into Roserade * Togetic into Togekiss * Minccino into Cinccino * Floette into Florges Ice Stone An Ice Stone is a special elemential stone introduced in Generation VII. It is a snowy-blue stone that shines with white light and has a snowflake pattern inside. It evolves: * Alolan Vulpix into Alolan Ninetales * Alolan Sandshrew into Alolan Sandslash * Eevee into Glaceon * Galarian Darumaka into Galarian Darmanitan Special Circumstances Red and Blue Rescue Team In Red and Blue Rescue Team, a player must first beat the game before he can evolve. At Whiscash Pond, a massive hole is in the center of the area. This is Luminous Cave. Upon entry, a mysterious voice will ask the player if he want to evolve to evolve a Pokémon. If the player has the necessary evolution stone and the Pokémon he wishes to evolve is alone, he can evolve his Pokémon using the stone. Explorers of Time and Darkness, Explorers of Sky In Explorers of Time and Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, the player must graduate from Wigglytuff's Guild to gain access to Luminous Spring, the only place in the game where a the player can evolve a Pokémon. However, he will not be able to do so until he defeats Palkia and Manaphy returns. Trivia * Out of all Pokémon who can evolve via evolutionary stones (Alola forms counted as individual species), only 2 of them (Eevee and Gloom) can use over 1 kind. * Out of all Pokémon who can evolve via evolutionary stones (Alola forms counted as individual species), only 4 of them (Poliwhirl, Eevee, Kirlia, Snorunt) can evolve in other ways. * So far, Generation VII is the only Generation where no new Pokémon evolve via evolutionary stones (excluding Alolan Forms of existing Pokémon). * The Water Stone evolves the most variety of Pokémon with 6 different Pokémon needing it to evolve. * There are stones called sunstones and moonstones in real life. However, they look different from the evolutionary stones. * Currently, there are only three Pokémon that evolve with the Ice Stone. Each of them are regional variants. ** Regular Vulpix evolve with a Fire Stone, while regular Sandshrew evolve once they reach level 22. Gallery Fire_Stone_anime.png|Fire Stone Water_Stone_anime.png|Water Stone Thunder_Stone_anime.png|Thunder Stone Leaf_Stone_anime.png|Leaf Stone Moon_Stone_anime.png|Moon Stone Sun_Stone_anime.png|Sun Stone Shiny_Stone_anime.png|Shiny Stone Dusk_Stone_anime.png|Dusk Stone Dawn_Stone_anime.png|Dawn Stone Ice Stone anime.png|Ice Stone Dream Moon Stone Sprite.png|Moon Stone Dream Sun Stone Sprite.png|Sun Stone Dream Dawn Stone Sprite.png|Dawn Stone Category:Stones Category:Evolution Items